dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingbu
Ingbu is a sandbox video game created by Grasslandic game developer Markus Ajela and released by Generation Games in 2012. The game allows players to build with a variety of different materials in a 3D procedurally generated world, requiring creativity from players. Other activities in the game include exploration, resource gathering, crafting, and combat. Multiple game modes that change gameplay are available, including—but not limited to—a survival mode, in which players must acquire resources to build the world and maintain health, and a "god" mode, where players have unlimited resources to build with. The PC Edition of the game allows players to modify the game with mods to create new gameplay mechanics, items, textures and assets. Ingbu is a 3D sandbox game that has no specific goals to accomplish, allowing players a large amount of freedom in choosing how to play the game. However, there is an achievement system. Gameplay is in the first-person perspective by default, but players have the option for third-person perspective. The game world is composed of rough 3D objects—mainly cubes and fluids, and commonly called "materials"—representing various materials, such as dirt, stone, ores, tree trunks, water, and lava. The core gameplay revolves around picking up and placing these objects. These materials are arranged in a 3D grid, while players can move freely around the world. Players can "mine" blocks and then place them elsewhere, enabling them to build things. The game world is virtually infinite and procedurally generated as players explore it, using a map generation world that is obtained from the system clock at the time of world creation (or manually specified by the player). There are limits on vertical movement, but Ingbu allows an infinitely large game world to be generated on the horizontal plane. Due to technical problems when extremely distant locations are reached, however, there is a barrier preventing players from traversing to locations beyond 20,000,000 materials from the center. The game achieves this by splitting the world data into smaller sections called "chunks" that are only created or loaded when players are nearby. The world is divided into biomes ranging from deserts to jungles to snowfields; the terrain includes plains, mountains, forests, caves, and various lava/water bodies. The in-game time system follows a day and night cycle, and one full cycle lasts 20 real-time minutes. Players encounter various non-player characters known as mobs, such as animals, townspeople, and hostile creatures. Passive mobs, such as cows, pigs, and chickens, can be hunted for food and crafting materials. They spawn in the daytime, while hostile mobs—including skeletons, and zombies—spawn during nighttime or in dark places such as caves. Some hostile mobs, such as zombies and skeletons, burn under the sun if they have no headgear. There are also variants of mobs that spawn in different conditions; for example, zombies have deserted zombies variants that spawn in deserts. Many commentators have described the game's physics system as unrealistic. Liquids continuously flow for a limited horizontal distance from source blocks, which can be removed by placing a solid block in its place or by scooping it into a bucket. Complex systems can be built using primitive mechanical devices, electrical circuits, and logic gates built with an in-game material known as wire. Minecraft has two alternative dimensions besides the overworld (the main world): Beyondere and the Sky. Beyondere is a hell-like dimension accessed via randomly generated portals founded in ruins; it contains many unique resources and can be used to travel great distances in the overworld. The player can build an optional boss mob called the Guard out of materials found in Beyondere. The Sky is a heavenly land consisting of many islands. A boss dragon called the Sky Dragon dwells on the main island. Killing the dragon cues the game's ending credits and a poem written by novelist Gyeben Levana. Players are then allowed to teleport back to their original spawn point in the overworld and continue the game indefinitely. The game consists of five game modes: survival, god, fists, ONE LIFE!, and ghosts. It also has a changeable difficulty system of four levels. For example, the peaceful difficulty prevents hostile creatures from spawning, and the hard difficulty allows players to starve to death if their hunger bar is depleted. The creator claims he got inspired from games like Minecraft and says "It's like Minecraft with no pixels." Category:Uncategorized